


Island Paradise

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an idyllic paradise, except for the coconut, and the ukelele, and River trying to drown him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Paradise

They'd spent two weeks on the volcanic tropical islands of Likai. River had gotten a sunkissed tan, the Doctor had gotten freckles.

The Doctor watched, lounging beneath a palm tree, applying zinc to his nose, while River kicked her feet through the surf, laughing, her wispy skirts floating around her. His golden island goddess.

She was as dark skinned as Leela now, her glowing skin complementing her sunbleached hair. She looked earthy and a little bit wild, like a dryad, all bark brown, strength, and sensuality.

She loved it here on the islands, there were ruins to explore during the day, ocean to swim in in the morning, and a huge glowing moon at night.

They'd strung up hammocks beneath the palm trees, drunk coconut milk. (Okay, _she'd_ drunk coconut milk, he'd exploded his with the sonic screwdriver when he couldn't break it open with the machete.) They'd swum, (good thing he had a respiratory bypass system or he'd have drowned, sharks didn't have anything on River for pulling a man under.)

They'd lounged in the hammock enjoying the song of the night breeze (after she'd taken his ukulele and thrown it into the jungle!)

There had been no invasions, no sea monsters, and even the volcanoes refused to erupt.

Why wasn't he bored?

River turned and called to him from the water's edge. "Come on, Sweetie! Let's go skinny dipping!"

Oh yeah.

_That._

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
